FIG. 1 shows a typical lighting system. The lighting system includes a voltage source/voltage generator 12, configured to generate a constant direct voltage Vout, such as e.g. 12 VCC or 24 VCC, between a positive terminal 106 and a ground terminal GND. Therefore, the voltage source 12 may be a battery or an electronic converter (e.g. a switching supply AC/DC or DC/DC), e.g. supplied by the mains.
In the presently considered example, a plurality of lighting modules 20a . . . 20n are connected in parallel between line 106 and ground GND. Therefore, the lighting modules 20a . . . 20n are all supplied with the voltage Vout.